Admiting the Truth
by Queenofsprites
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. Oliver Wood never relized what he had. He was always dreaming of Katie. When he gets her. He breaks anothers heart. Who turns to Marcus Flint along with Terrence Higgs and Adrain Pucey for comfort. R&R. No flames please.
1. He wouldn't admit it Not to her

Okay. I'm really lazy. I don't really feel like writing a qudditch chappie. I can't believe there isn't going to be a quidditch part in the next movie. No Marcus or Oliver. Sniff sniff.  
  
After the match.  
  
Oliver sat quietly on the bench untying his shoes. His face was heavy with sweat from his routine exercises. He sighed as he heard someone creep up from behind him. He frowned knowingly. Afraid to tell her, afraid to admit. "Go away Tara. I have a girlfriend now."  
  
Tara walked in slowly, her beautifully blue sapphire eyes cloudy with tears. "I know." She sniffed. Neatly tucking her blonde hair behind her ears. She tried to force him a smile. Show she loved him. She wished she could bring her self to except the truth. She wished with all the pieces of her weeping heart that he would give them a chance. Just to try. Just once.  
  
Oliver looked up. He hated to see her in pain. But she wasn't his girlfriend. Nor was she ever. She was just his false sense of comfort. A comfort in his old loneliness, she had helped him cope. But despite that he hated to see her in pain. "Tara. Please don't cry. I hate to see you this way. It tears me up inside."  
  
"I'm sorry-Oliver." She choked in between tears. Her hair fell carelessly in her face. Her face was starting to turn red hot, caught up in her tears.  
  
Oliver brushed her hair out of her face. She was beautiful. " Don't worry you'll find someone that deserves you. Someone that will make you happy."  
  
"Oh Oliver. It could work out. Couldn't it? We could make it." Tara slowly cried. She tried again to give him a warm smile. She only failed.  
  
Oliver smiled and got up and walked over to her. He kissed her forehead. He couldn't help but have feelings for her. He knew it was wrong. It was wrong that he had been misleading her into a false relationship. But he could feel the throbbing pain tugging at his heart. Calling him. He yearned to answer for his true feelings. He choked back his own tears as he rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"Couldn't it Oliver?" She repeated again trying to be brave and not desperate.  
  
"I wish we could Tara." He wished he could tell her why. Tell her he let it slip to his current girlfriend that he was in love. Tell her that he told his girlfriend that it was her he fell madly for. Even though it was the girl in his arms that made his heart happy. Tara brought love and kindness to him. But no he couldn't tell her. But she had just been a comfort thing. He had used her. That fact was eating him up inside. He knew it was wrong. He didn't want to admit it. Ever.  
  
"Tara." He breathed. "I have to go back to my common room now."  
  
"Oliver please! I love you. Please." She begged. She felt almost like demanding it.  
  
"I'm with Katie now Tara. I...I Love her." He turned away as he spoke the lie. He was unable to look her into her sad eyes. He swallowed tears. He had to go. He couldn't bring her down to his level. He couldn't admit the truth.  
  
Before she had the breath to speak again, he was gone. As was her heart. Tara fell to the floor sobbing madly. Ignoring her cries echoing in the small cold lonely room. She stared at her reflection in the floor. Suddenly her reflection represented all the broken hearts. Because her heart felt as though she was feeling everyone's pain at once. She felt, barren. Empty.  
  
Outside the room Oliver leaned against the wall. Tears slowly streaming down his face as he heard her cries. He was tempted to go back into the room and just hold her tightly and tell her he loved her and everything would be okay. He was about to. Until that was until he saw the great hall empting and Katie and her friends closely approaching. He quickly wiped away his tears. He put his heart to the side. He was with Katie. And put on a smile. After all he should be happy, he finally had the girl he always wanted. After all it was Katie.  
  
"Oliver are you again? You look said." Katie sweetly asked. Her lovely brown eyes twinkling as she spoke.  
  
Oliver smiled. "I was only said because I was away from you. But everything's alright now love." He kissed her on the check. "Let's get going before the professors yell at us."  
  
Katie smiled as her friends walked ahead. "Oliver can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything." He said charmingly.  
  
"Did you mean what you said the other day? About being in love and all?"  
  
Oliver smiled, trying not to hesitate. He did love her. But he felt love for another also. "Yes Katie. I meant it. I love you."  
  
"I love you to Oliver." Katie said satisfied.  
  
Meanwhile Tara had been quietly listening to Katie and Oliver's conversation. She felt tears roll down her face again. She leaned against the door. She sadly smiled. As long as he was happy she thought. But it didn't mean she was going to throw what all they had away. Or at least what they did have. That also didn't mean she was going to be happy.  
  
Tara walked back to her common room. She stopped at the perfects bathroom. She hesitated. She didn't truly want to enter the room. But she knew she was expected. And she did want to kind of go in. She rubbed her still watery eyes and half-smiled. Forcing each step her feet made. Taking a deep breath she entered. The room was dimly light by candles. Which, the candles were falling to light all the corners of the room. She felt warm hands fall gently on her shoulders. She smiled slightly, tears still rolling down her eyes. "Hello Marcus."  
  
"Tara." He half-heartedly smiled. "Forget that idiot Wood. You deserve better. Not me either. Anyone you chose."  
"Yeah your right." Tara said. She drew him close to her and kissed his lips and neck feverishly. She pushed Oliver off her mind for the time being.  
~Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll continue if I get good reviews. Don't hate me though. I'm trying not to make any the characters Mary Sues. Attempting to make this good. I'll appreciate the reviews! 


	2. Everyone has got a secret

Okay next chapter. Tara just keeps having problems. Poor thing. Don't worry it will be okay. Give me ideas and tell me your thoughts!  
Oliver watched Katie quietly studying across from him. The fireplace flames lighted the dim and cold room. Sending highlights across Katie's smooth brown hair. He loved the smell of her hair. She always smelled like lavender flowers. A chill ran down his spine as she looked up and sweetly smiled looking lovingly into his eyes. He smiled back.  
  
"Something bugging you Oliver? You seem somewhat with drawn. Or maybe you're just a little tired."  
  
Oliver shook his head, "no I'm fine Katie love I was just thinking that's all."  
  
Katie smiled. She glanced at her watch totally oblivious to the time. " Oh is it that late already? I'll be back later Oliver I have to go and do something." She added getting up.  
  
Oliver stood slowly hoping to be able to go with her, " Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh- I'm just going to talk to a friend in Ravenclaw. She needs some help in one of her classes." Katie quickly said attempting to show hesitation. Her face half darkened by the lack of light.  
  
"Would you like me to come?" Oliver asked politely.  
  
"No!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
Oliver took a step back in surprise. And raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"I mean, no thank you." Katie restated.  
  
"Okay good night love." Oliver sweetly replied, gently kissing her lips before departing her.  
  
Katie felt a growing threat of anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach as she headed for the dungeon. She was experiencing mixed emotions. Half amazed that she was going to still go there with what she was about to do. That was, again.  
  
Katie heard a small laugh from the dark, eerie corner. Than slowly a face half hidden emerged from the shadows. Katie clinched her shirt in fear. Than shyly stepped forward towards the approaching figure.  
  
"Here again Bell." Smirked a pleased Adrian Pucey. He ran his hand through Katie's hair.  
  
Katie shivered. " Why so surprised? You called, I've come." Katie's feelings of anxiety were quickly replaced by sheer amusement.  
  
"Indeed." Adrian said. He smelled her hair. Katie took a step back. "Why are you afraid of me Bell?"  
  
Katie swallowed not allowing to him to have the satisfaction of scaring her. ' You said you had some information that I'd be interested in. Did you not?''  
  
" It's about your precious Olllie-ver." Mocked Adrian.  
  
"What about him!?" Katie demanding. She bit her lip angrily.  
  
"It will cost you." Adrian smiled, leaning closer to her.  
  
"Cost me what?" Katie asked. Even though she knew what the answer would be. Adrian always asked for special *favors*.  
  
"You already know Bell." Adrian said running his hand down Katie's arm.  
  
Katie sighed. If it was about Oliver it was important. She frowned and stepped closer to Adrian. Taking a deep breath and preparing herself for his kiss. 


End file.
